Never Knew
by honestlee21
Summary: Joey is a famous actress in Los Angeles. She goes on a trip with her friend and director to a small town, but what she finds there may not only be what she wants but also what she needs. Some of DC happend not everything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello People, another fanfic here, i dont own anything. This is purely for my amusement as well as those you read it. It is rated M for language and future lemons.

He stood there just smiling at me. The smile was not warm at all but instead full of evil and anger. My insides were twirling with fear, he stepped closer and I wasn't sure what to do. I saw him grab for something in his jacket. My body began to feel numb as he pulled out a hand gun. I felt so scared but I had to be brave, I was not going to break. Not even the slightest chance. Though I was trembling inside I felt my right hand bunch up into a fist. "I want you to lay down on the bed and close your eyes, trust me darlin' you're going to love this. I'm a very good lay." I thought I was going to throw up, but the new found strength in the pit of my stomach was growing and I simply said, "no." With that he cocked his head a little to the side and took a step towards me and lifted the gun to my head. "I'm not going to tell you again." I pushed my head closer to the gun and looked him dead in the eye. I said in just above a whisper, "You point that thing at me, you better pull the fuckin' trigger."

"CUT!"I released the pressure on my hands and stepped away from the plastic toy. "That was great Joey, wow the emotion was so real." I laughed as Bryan; my costar pulled off his black gloves. He was playing the attacker in the new police heroine movie I was shooting. Who would have thought after all my childhood days of Dawson's movie antics that I would end up an actress. "Hey Joey I need to talk to you before you leave today." Luke our director (and my best friend since i moved to LA) called over to me. He was so great taking me in at 20. He was 23 at the time and such a wonderful person. He and his boyfriend Charlie have been so great, both being from London they did however love the finer things in life, which i had definently grown accustomed to. I gave Bryan a 'see ya later' nod before heading in Luke's direction. "Whats up Luke?" I said grabbing a bottle of water off the snack table.

"Uh Joey, I know that we all have Christmas holiday coming up and all, and I was wondering if you could maybe postpone your plans for a couple of days." My heart sank, I was going to Boston to visit my sister, Bodie and my nephew Alexander. "What for Luke? My plane leaves for Boston in the morning, I haven't seen my family in a year." He lifted his hands to his head and sighed. "I know, I know and if there was someway around this I would do it, but I need someone to go with me to pitch our new project to the producers in Capeside. You know the new one about the teen drama, we are planning on doing and what better way then my favorite, beautiful lady?" He shot me a smile. I knew what he was talking about, Luke was a genius when it came to multitasking and he always wanted me to go into television.

"Joey I know this is a lot to ask but please go with me, Charlie and I are having some problems and he said he would rather eat needles then tag along on a new project." I giggled a little, "Lovers quarrel?" He lifted his hand and waved it at me. "Oh honey, you have no idea, so please will you go with me?" He always knew that I could never say no to the man and my sister was my biggest supporter, she would understand…eventually. "Yes, I will go with you; but Luke, where in the hell in Capeside?"

Landing in Capeside I have never seen anything so rural. I grew up in New York City and have lived in cities all my life, Boston, Chicago and now LA. But I never thought I would see myself in a small town. I was almost disgusted by all the little town folk loitering around the airport. "Luke you have got to be kidding me, this place looks like who ville." He started to tie his bright pink scarf that I made him last year around his neck. "Ah, honey this is just the place, don't you just love the "homey" feel?" I had to admit, even though I had known Luke for 6 years he was always the one person to make me see the brighter side of things.

"Well when you put it that way, no actually I don't love the "homey" feel, I cant believe I let you drag me here." I shrugged my shoulders as we got into the limo. Once inside I looked at Luke, "So seriously, how long are we going to be here?" he didn't look at me for a moment while he uncorked the champagne in the car. "Honey do you want some?" he said holding up a glass."Luke, I'm not kidding here, how long?"

He took a sip out of his own glass and smiled at me. "I promise no more then 4 days okay." I let out a frustrated sigh as we pulled up to an average size house. "Oh, look how quaint this bed and breakfast is." He started to clap his hands and I suddenly registered what he has said. "The bed and what?" I threw my hands up in the air, once we were out of the limo. "No, no, no, no, no and no! There is no way in HELL I'm going to stay here." Luke came over to me and put his hand on my arm. He then put his hands on my face and made it scrunch up like a little fat kid.

"You ARE going to sleep here and you WILL be nice, oky doky?" I let out another sigh, "yeah, whatever" as I rolled my eyes. I had to say though that the house didn't look half bad. It was all white with light blue shutters and a porch near the back. I heard Luke knock on the front door as I was grabbing my purse out of the back seat of the limo. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a familiar voice from my past. My hands got all clammy and my stomach immediately tied into several knots. I was so afraid to turn around that I just couldn't move. That is until I heard, "Potter?"

I turned on my heals and faced him, "Witter." I said with much confirmation. Sure enough there in the door frame was Pacey J. Witter. The boy from my 17th summer. The best summer of my life, the boy who change me forever, but to be perfectly honest here; he was not a boy anymore. Now he was a 26 year old man, muscular and toned in all the right places. Now he was the man who was the inn keeper at the bed and breakfast I would be sleeping at for 4 days. Great, JUST great


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello people, just another chapter coming your way. Please review if you read. Again i dont own anything.

I didn't move for several minutes, I just wanted to take his sight in. His brown hair was still wavy and thick, just as I remembered. As he stood there looking back at me it started blowing in the winter wind. And for a split second I was taken back to when I first saw him, that fatefull summer day, 9 years ago.

Growing up in New York, you never really got to have a 'beach summer' but my friends and I made it work with the help of the Hudson River and the luxury of Jens' penthouse pool. Both her parents were lawyers, so we were always at 'Casa Lindley'. I had known Jen since junior high, when my dad transferred me to an all girls private school. His attempt at getting me into an ivy league college. Dawson, my next door neighbor since I was 7 had a cousin coming into town for the summer. An idea I was not at all fond of by the way. Back then I wasn't into change because it meant instability and in my family, that's all I knew.

"Joey, don't get your panties in a twist. Pacey is great and you will really like him." He gave me his smirk, like he knew, I knew he was right. Sitting on his couch, I looked up from my latest addition of Cosmo. "Well I just don't understand why Ive never heard of him before thats all. I mean I know all about your family Dawson; even your crazy aunt Gwen. But then you spring this mystery cousin on me at the last minute before he arrives." He plopped himself next to me on the couch while Jen walked in with her Starbucks. "I personally can not wait to meet him." She giggled and took a seat on the chaise in the lavish living room. I looked over at her and laughed while rolling my eyes. "Of course not Jen, you love fresh man meat. You've probably imagined him in his underwear already; without even seeing his face." She took a sit of her cup and looked at me with a sly smile, "Oh Josephine, not lil ol' me." She laughed while batting her cover girl eye lashes at me.

Suddenly we heard the front door open, following Dawson's mom, Gail's voice; "Hey people, we're home." I sighed to myself on the couch, put my magazine in my lap and ran my hands over my face. I looked up and saw the most handsome creature I had ever laid my eyes on. I remember my breath caught in my throat and my hands got clammy. 'THAT is Dawsons cousin?,' I thought to myself. His eyes were a piercing blue, I mean a rare blue you'd only hear about in a Walt Witman poem. They were like waves of an ocean I could see myself being tousled in. My heart was beating so loud I could barely hear Dawson bring him over for introductions.

"Joey, EARTH TO JOEY?" He shook me and I came to. "Uh, yeah sorry, hi I'm Joey" He made his way over to me while chuckling. "You alright there Joey?" He extended his hand and I took it, as soon as I did I knew that this was not some ordinary boy. This was something else, something I wasn't sure I could put my finger on, something I wasn't even sure was real. "Um, yeah." I shrugged it off and he laughed again which shook my body with electrifying thunder. "Well that's good to hear, I'm Pacey. It's nice to meet you Joey."

"Joey?....Joey?" I was brought back to reality by Luke tapping my shoulder, "Honey are you okay?" I blinked a couple of times before shaking off the flashback. "Um, yeah sorry just dazed out for a second." I looked up at Pacey again, "How are you Pacey? Its been a long time." He came down from the doorway and for a second I thought he was going to hug me, but instead he went to the trunk and pulled my bag out. "Im good Jo, how are you?" He asked while I followed him and Luke inside. The way he said 'Jo' sent a warmth straight to my heart that made me feel the way I did at 17.

"Oh me, I'm good too just here on a little business." Luke looked over at me while Pacey was putting my bag in one of the rooms. He smiled at me, pointed to Pacey and mouthed, 'THE Pacey? Wow…yum' and licked his lips at me before Pacey turned around. "Well that's great to hear Jo, Do you want to settle in and then catch up? I want to hear whats been up with you. It has definitely been too long." I looked down at my hands and then at him, "Um, sure that would be fine."

With that I turned toward the door with Luke sneaking in before I could shut him out. I went over to the country style bed and let my face fall in my hands. 'how in the world did Pacey end up owning this Bed and Breakfast?' 'how was I going to handle being here?' Luke must have sensed my discomfort and sat down next to me letting out a non comforting breath. "Whoa. Hon you told me this Pacey guy was good looking but you did NOT say gorgeous. Did you see his arms? Huh." I looked up from my hands, "Luke what am I going to do? I haven't seen him in 9 years, am I just suppose to regress back to 17 and pickup where we left off? I don't know how to deal with this right now."

I got up and started pacing around the floor and Luke grabbed my hand to guide me back to the bed. "Sweety, you are an adult, I know that this is an extremely difficult situation for you to grasp because you still act like a child." I gave him an annoying smirk, and he held his hand up. "However, you need to just be the sophisticated woman I know you are and handle this with maturity." I looked at him again with eyes of fright.

"Luke I know I have told you about him, and what he has meant to me." I took a deep breath and continued, "Luke he is the one thing I knew I could never fully have. I fell in love with a boy I barely knew yet someone I found my other half in. That summer is the only thing I have ever felt close to love, hell I haven't even dated someone for longer then 2 months since. I am so much different now than I was at 17 Luke." He took my hands within his own and looked at me dead in the eyes. "Joey, just be yourself and everything will be fine. Now stop being a drama queen, you know that's my job."

With that he stood up and left me alone with my own thoughts. I sat there for a while just sitting. I could do this, I'm an actress for crying out loud, I would just be playing a part; right.? I mean I'm only going to be here four days and ill be in meetings with Luke practically the whole time; right? I shrugged off my jacket and started to unpack my things. I freshened up my makeup and stopped at the door before turning it, I let out a harsh breath. "Okay Joey, its now or never."

At first I didn't get a chance to look at the house, I guess I was being a drama queen. I walked down the hallway, filled with black and photographs of the creek. Some had people I didn't recognize and some just had rowboats floating on the water. I took in that there were 4 bedrooms, one of whom I assumed was Pacey's. The living room was very nice, a fire was roaring and two fluffy looking white couches sat in front. Again the room was filled with different photographs. I found one in particular of a young girl, 5 or 6 maybe, sitting on a big rock over looking the creek. She was holding a branch in her hand and you could only see the side of her face. Her mouth curled up in a small smile as she looked out toward the sunset. I was immediately comforted by the picture that I didn't realize someone had approached behind me.

"Ella." I turned around and saw Pacey standing a mere foot away from me, smiling at the same photo I had just been looking at. I smiled at him, "Ella?" He took a step forward so we were side by side looking at the picture. "The girl, her name is Ella. She's my neice, Gretchen's daughter. I took that picture about 6 months ago. It was her 5th birthday and she had disappeared on everyone but I found her down by the creek and she looked so peaceful and happy." He sighed and then turned to face me as I did the same. "It really is great to see you Jo. I cant believe how long it has been. You haven't changed a bit, still as beautiful as ever."

I was starting to get nervous by the closeness and went towards the kitchen while changing the subject. "So when did you decide to open a bed and breakfast?" I heard him laugh at me from behind until I felt his warmth brush past me to the sink. He leaned up against the counter and stared at me. "What?" I asked, again starting to get nervous. "Oh nothing, its just you always did change the subject when things got to serious for you or uncomfortable." I laughed at him this time.

"Well you always seemed to think you had me pegged huh." "Well you are very easy for me to read. Plus it helps to know who you really are." 'okay you want to play this game? I can take this challenge on' I thought. I went and sat at the breakfast bar. "You sure you think you know who I really am?" He leaned over the side of the counter towards my face. He got close enough to where I could feel his breath. His sweet breath intoxicated me and I stopped breathing. "Yes, I know who you really are Jo, or at least I used to."

He pulled back as he said the last part and my heart sank. He got a sorrow look on his face, for a second I didn't know what to say. Then I found some courage. "Pacey, Im different now then at 17, I grew up. But I am still the girl who loves the smell of bacon in the morning." He chuckled at my attempt again to change the subject. "Okay I get the hint Potter, breakfast, coming right up."


End file.
